kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Special Episode 6
Pretty Girls Gather! Swimsuit-Studded Pandemonium is the 6th OVA of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. Raishin Akabane and Charlotte Belew are tasked with investigating the mysterious spirit that has been troubling everyone lately. They, accompanied by others, finally capture it. With Kimberley's help to materialize it, the spirit is revealed to be the lost girl that Raishin and Nadeshiko Akabane encountered at the festival years ago. After thanking Raishin, the spirit leaves, making him sad. Summary Under the hot sun, Raishin Akabane is sweeping behind the energy central building, alongside the water. He recalls Kimberley informing him and Charlotte Belew that a spirit is causing problems at the energy central, but because she is busy with other matters and her assistant is not available, they will have to verify the spirit themselves. Thus, they end up cleaning there, with Raishin bandaged in his upper body and dressed in his pants, while Charlotte wears a shirt and a pair of shorts. Raishin complains he is still seriously wounded and in bandages, but refuses to leave when Charlotte tells him to go back and rest, because he is worried for her safety. Out of nowhere, Yaya appears in her bikini and jealously states she is worried of Charlotte being a seductress. Next to her is Frey, who is also in her bikini, and accompanied by Rabbi. As Charlotte is jealous of Frey's larger bosom, Raishin laments their work has become an attraction. Suddenly, Komurasaki runs out from the other side of the pool in her bikini, and without warning, strips it off and exposes her breasts. Charlotte panics at this, while Yaya and Frey jealously wants to strip their bikinis off too. Becoming very annoyed after Frey falls into the water, Raishin tells Yaya to stop her antics or she will ruin their purpose of being there to investigate the spirit. Meanwhile, Komurasaki has worn back her bikini again. In the pool, Frey yelps in pain, making everyone realize the spirit is in the water. Under Raishin's order, Yaya dives in but fails to catch the spirit. Charlotte immediately picks up the broom and using her Mana, transforms it into a fishing net. With Frey's sensory ability, Charlotte tries to catch it but falls into the water too. Komurasaki jumps in too. Charlotte is about to order Sigmund to use his Lustre Cannon, only to be stopped by Raishin, as doing so will overheat the water that is used to cool the generators. Just then as they wonder how to catch the spirit, Irori appears in her swimsuit and helps by freezing the spirit into an ice cube. While Yaya and Komurasaki question Irori's swimsuit, the latter becomes flustered that she is under the orders of their Master, Shoko Karyusai. Frey passes the ice cube to Raishin, and states the spirit seems to know him. She stands close to the ice cube, and tells him that the spirit has come from Japan to see him. Instantly, Raishin recalls the festive night he and Nadeshiko Akabane were at to view the fireworks, and realize the spirit is that lost girl they encountered. Kimberley appears and explaining the spirit is a Metatron, the sixth element, and could control electricity. She adds that its capture is a huge discovery, as no one had proof of its existence, thus Raishin would be making history. Commenting how the spirit is born from imagination, reborns and dies eternally, she tells him it is stupid to have feelings for it. Seeing his reluctance, she releases her Mana to allow the spirit to materialize, and explains the spirit is exhausted, having travelled from Japan to see him. Thus, even if they had kept the spirit, it would be of little use as it only has little information left. The spirit thanks Raishin, but he refuses to accept as he believes he is not the one she should thank. The spirit finally disintegrates into particles and vanishes into the air, as Raishin looks on sadly. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes